Fullmetal Alchemist Holiday Collection
by moxieangel
Summary: My second Annual Fullmetal Alchemist Holiday Collection; featuring several characters and several different pairings. A NEW story each day, Dec. 1st-25th! Stories count down to Christmas with a super awesome story for Christmas Day!
1. Snow

Author's Note: Ok so here's the D.L.; I'm writing a "holiday" collection of stories and I need you, the readers, to send in some topics. They can pretty much be about anything "holiday" related. They will be mostly Roy/Hughes related or Roy/Ed related keep in mind. So it would be awesome if you would send your suggestion to me! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters and or logos. Story is mine though. All rights reserved, Offer expires:?, Void where prohibited, Etc;

Snow

The forecast had been predicting it all week so there was no reason for his alarm. Or at least that's how Maes Hughes tried to reason it. Roy had woken them late and was frantically trying to recover lost time when he caught Maes gazing out the window.

"Maes! What the heck? If you don't stop day dreaming we're gonna be late!"

"Roy but it-"

"No. No buts. Get dressed."

"But."

"Now!"

Maes frowned and disappeared into their room. Roy frowned and moved to the table that was littered with paperwork and yesterdays dinner plates. Roy shivered against a chill that moved through the room. He shuffled the papers into a loose stack and pushed them into his briefcase. He shivered again.

"Why is it so damn cold? Did you turn the thermostat down Maes?"

There was no reply. Roy swore and moved to pull back the drapes. Outside was covered in a blanket of white. Roy stood awe-struck. He made no remark as Maes joined him in staring out into the winter landscape. Maes watched as a smile crept across Roy's face.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Maes nodded. He wrapped his arm around Roy's waist and pulled him close. They stared for what seemed like hours, that is, until Hawkeye called and told them they had ten minutes to get there before their pay was docked, at which Roy and Maes got to work in record time.


	2. Christmas Card

Author's Note: Still haven't received any suggestions but I'm continuing any way. Here's the second installment, hope you enjoy.

Christmas Card

Roy shoved the door open hastily then slammed it shut. Although the door had only been open for a matter of seconds some

how the sleet had still weaseled its way in. Roy cursed the weather as he shed his icy jacket and soggy boots and socks. He slowly

made his way to the living room, careful not to trip over the haphazardly stacked book piles. He opened the doors to the fireplace and

threw a couple of logs on. He snapped his fingers. Nothing. He frowned and tries again. Not even a spark. He growled and pick up a

box of matches. He struck it swiftly and lit the small twigs of the logs.

He closed the hearth doors and pulled off his gloves. They were soaked. He set them on the hearth to dry and peered

about the dimly lit room.Today was Christmas Eve and his house looked like it did everyday. He had bought no tree and hung no

decorations. Hell, he didn't even have a Christmas card on display. He gazed out the window into the bleak icy night. "Some Christmas..."

he growled turning to stalk down the hall. As he skulked past the door he noticed a small white envelope was resting in the puddle

surrounding the door. He lend down to pick up the soggy letter. He moved into the kitchen and turned on the light. It was blank on the

front and there was no return address. He frowned and opened it up.

The front was a picture of a beautiful Christmas tree decorated in blue and silver trim and gifts piled underneath. He smiled

and opened the card. The ink was smeared in a few places but he could still make out the all too familiar hand writing. It read;

_To my dearest friend,_

_I hope that the Christmas season brings you joy and comfort, I'm all but too sad that we can not spend it together._

_I wish I could sit with you by the fire side and drink hot chocolate like we did before the war but times have changed and so _

_have we. I hope that you can find love and friendship through this card. Be careful of ice and give yourself plenty of time to get to_

_work in case it's slow going. Best wishes and a Happy New Year_

_Love Maes_

Roy smiled sadly as he read his friends words. He too missed the love he used to share with Maes Hughes, but as he said;

times had changed and they no longer could be together. Roy stood and placed the card on the counter. Even if he couldn't have his

lover anymore he could still have his best friend.


	3. Ornaments

Author's Note: Sorry the last installment looked so wack I do not know what's up with that. Still no reply of themes to my knowledge, but I'm still truck'in anyway. Ah well, without further delay, the third installment.

Ornaments

Ed and Al raced up the path to the Rockbell house. It was Christmas Eve and the brothers could not wait to Surprise Winry with a visit. Ed took the stairs two at a time and reached the door first. Al was right behind him, carrying a small wrapped parcel. Ed grinned at his brother and rapped on the door. They leaned in and listened. When there was no answer Ed frowned and rapped harder. There was a shout from inside follwed by the clatter of tools.

"I'm coming! Geez, a girl can't get anything done-"

Winry opened the door to find her two "brothers", one in his newly restored body donning Christmas attire and the other wearing his same red coat and a pleasant grin.

"Edward?! What are you doing here? Al? Oh my God, you look amazing!" she squealed as she leaped into Ed's outstretched arms then hugged Al with her rib-crushing hug. "Missed… you too…" Al gasped, returning the hug.

Ed gave her his trademark smile. "We were in town and we decided to drop-in." Winry squealed and grabbed both of them by the arms. "This will be just like old times right?" she said half pulling them up the steps. Ed smiled and Al nodded.

The trio was greeted by a large tree as they passed through the living room and into the kitchen. "Wow, that tree is huge." Alphonse said as he halted in the doorway. Winry laughed. "Yeah, I haven't really had time to decorate it, I've been so busy helping Grandma with the automail request." "Hey why don't we help you?" Alphonse said as he examined the tree closely.

"Really you guys would do that?!"

"Well..."

"Aw come on Big Brother! It would be fun!"

Ed looked at his brother and then at Winry's puppy-dog eyes. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Alright. Where are these ornaments?"

"Yay! I knew you would say yes! Come on, they're in the attic!" Winry said grabbing Al by the arm and racing toward the stairs.

Ed sighed and placed their luggage inside the first room. He followed the sounds of laughter and the scraping of boxes to the attic stair way. As he ascended the stairs Winry and Al began pushing boxes toward the top of the stairs. "Hey Ed, can you take these down?" Winry called shoving the boxes dangerously close the edge of the attic opening. "Um...ok." Ed yelled grabbing the boxes and hefting them down the stairs and into the living room. After several trips to and from the attic all the boxes made their way down and were being sorted by Alphonse. Ed and Winry stood off to the side, watching.

"He looks so different. He's all grown up."

" Yeah he is."

"Look Big Brother! It's the ornament we made for Den! Look!"

Ed pushed himself off the wall and stood next to his brother. Sure enough Al was right. The ornament was simple a dog bone covered in clear nail-polish and Den written on it. They had made it soon after moving in with the Rockbells. Ed smiled and passed it to Winry who had joined them. She laughed and showed it to Den who sniffed it and sneezed. Al pulled out other old ornaments, paper ones with crayon scribbled "I love Ed and Al" and "Merry Christmas!", old pictures covered in glitter and shabby coffee filter snow-flakes. Ed smiled as the tree was filled with precious memories. As the tree grew full, Al presented Winry with the small wrapped parcel.

"What's this for?"

"It's just a little something from us. Merry Christmas Winry."

Winry exchanged curious glances with Al who grinned and sat on the couch next to her. She bit her lip and cautiously undid the bow and tore of the paper. Inside was a black box with gold edging. She quickly opened it and peered inside. A golden locket etched with a wrench lay inside. She smiled and looked up at Ed. "Open it." he said, eyes twinkling with anticipation. Winry grinned and pulled it open. Inside was the picture that she had taken of Ed and Al after they had both been restored to their normal selves. Winry laughed and asked Al to help her put it on. "Thanks guys! I love it!" she squealed crushing Al in her death-hug yet again. She hugged Ed then gave him a kiss on the cheek, which drew laughter out of Al, barking from Den, and blushing from Ed.


End file.
